One Justice
by free man writer
Summary: After a brutal showdown with a hybrid Lex Luthor and Braniac, Wally West A.K.A the Flash ends up in a world with endless oceans. there he encounters a crew that he is drawn to due to their fun loving and carefree way of life. will Flash focus on finding a way home or choose to stay in this new world and live the life of a pirate
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been swimming around in my head for quite some time. After watching what Flash did in the Justice League, I switched back to One Piece and then I began thinking for about a couple months, give or take and finally it's coming into fruition. I still promised my other readers that at least 1 or 2 young justice and halo crossovers would appear somewhere close to the end of the summer, but I feel as though this comes first since I've been developing it for almost a year. This story holds a serious Flash to an extent. There will be times where he will stop and think while other times he'll rush right in sometimes without thinking and just improvise….Like the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Don't know about pairings as of now but I'll have time to decide. Might pair Flash and Nico Robin**

**Rate Read and Review and as always my good comrades Have Nice Day **

**Side note Pre CP9 Arc **

**Another side note, the beginning will be a little rushed**

One Justice Chapter 1: Arrival

The Foxy pirates were departing, finally releasing the captive pirate ship of the Straw hat pirates the Going Merry.

"Finally, the Merry is free" Usopp exclaimed cheerfully

"And we got their flag" Luffy shouted triumphantly, with his signature grin, leaping in the air with his hand in the air, holding the Foxy pirates flag.

Robin smiled at her crews celebration while Zoro and Sanji smirked. Zoro and Sanji suddenly tensed, with the others noticing as Zoro gripped Wado tightly.

"Guys?" Nami said, unsure of what to say "What's wrong?"

Her questioned was answered when a blue swirling portal appeared before them. The pirates suddenly felt a weird tugging sensation and Luffy began to fly towards the portal.

"AAHHH GUYS HELP" Luffy shouted, comically flailing his arms

"LUFFY" Usopp shouted as he latched onto one of his legs, only for the rubber mans leg to stretch.

"Luffy you gotta keep your body from stretching" Zoro yelled as he and the rest of the crew did their best to pull their captain from being sucked into the vortex. Luffy's upper body is now in the portal.

"OH NO" Choppers face turns comical as the crew tugs with all their might to pull Luffy back. The crew began pulling with all their might and slowly, they saw Luffy's upper body being pulled back towards them. Yet something felt off.

The crew felt as though they were dragging in more than it seemed.

With one final tug, the Straw hats managed to pull their captain from the vortex yet what happened next caught them off guard. Luffy pulled out a man clad in a damaged red body suit.

"Who" Sanji stared at the red clad man. He seemed to be around Robins age, perhaps just a few years younger "Who is this guy?"

"Never seen him before" Robin answered, carefully turning him over. The man groaned in pain, before mumbling quietly

"I can never do that again" The Pirates looked at one another in confusion

"If I do, I might not come back" The red man muttered before passing out.

"What did he mean by that?" Nami asked, looking towards their doctor

"I'm not sure" Chopper, rubbing his chin

"He could be a Devil-fruit user. This guy might have been fighting, and the opponent he was up against perhaps forced him into taking drastic measures, probably resulting in his appearance before us" Robin stated intelligently

"Either way, I think we shouldn't leave him here" Luffy said, standing at full height "Let's get him inside and treat him before we deliver the flag to Tonjit"

The crew obliged as Usopp, Zoro and Sanji cautiously lifted the man and carried him towards the med bay of the Going Merry. The crew carefully placed the m an down onto a bed, with Chopper making quick work over the cuts, bruises and other scars that covered the red clad body.

"He's suffered extensive damage but should recover if I administer this liquid" Chopper said as he took out a needle

"Whoa, how are you gonna do that" Usopp asked

"I've been developing this formula for quite some time now" Chopper explained "Due to the frequent battles and our high paced life as pirates on the Grand Line, I've been creating this formula in order to help our crew out in tight spots"

"Wow Chopper, that's pretty impressive" Zoro said with a knowing and small prideful smirk, grateful that Chopper had developed so much since joining the crew

"Bastard, you think that makes me happy" Chopper said doing his usual dance with his happy face. Chopper delicately administered the liquid in an injection and after a few moments the man's eyes flickered open.

"Ow, what happened?" He sat up, surprised that he wasn't in pain

"Careful" Nami said "We just pulled you out from a vortex and you were covered in wounds"

"Huh" The man's eyes widened as he finally collected his sense, looking around "Where am I?"

"You're on our ship the Going Merry" Luffy said Proudly with a big goofy grin "What's your name?"

The man seemed taken aback by the abrupt introduction, but felt an odd connection to the boy and actually smirked and returned with equal bravado "I'm the Flash, fastest man alive"

"Really?" Chopper and Luffy asked with stars in their eyes. Wally was surprised by the excitement but decided to humor them. Flash, 'flashed' a knowing smirk before in an instant dashed next to the rubber captain, an elbow on the his shoulder and the trademark hat tilted on the top of his head. The crew jumped back, with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shouting "WHOA"

Flash flicked the straw hat back onto Luffy's head.

"As much as I love to perform for the masses, can somebody tell me where I really am?"

"You're on the grand line" Robin answered "This is the Going Merry, our pirate ship. We are the Straw Hat Pirates"

Flash paused after hearing this response. He began turning the wheels in his head to comprehend what the archeologist just said. The crimson speedster remembered using his speed to such an extent to defeat Lex Luthor he entered the speed force. Wally began piecing the clues together and realized the speed force must have launched him into a completely different dimension.

"Oh no" Flash mumbled sadly, catching the undivided attention of the crew. He looked back at them and decided he should trust them for now, seeing as he was rescued by them.

"How do I explain this. This might be really hard to believe" Flash scratched the back of his head "But I'm from a different dimension"

"WHOA REALLY" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp asked in unison, stars gleaming in their eyes. Flash was once again surprised by the instant belief and was unsure what to say. Yet he found these people rather interesting and unique.

"So that vortex" Nami began concluding in her head "Was what brought you here from your dimension"

"Exactly" Flash pointed at Nami with an approving nod "I was in the middle of battle and I had to use my powers to such an extent I entered this energy field known only to me and other speedsters called the Speed Force"

"Speed force?" Zoro tilted his head in curiosity

"A large extension and a dangerous power source I have" Flash answered "Only I can use it unless there are others who can match or transcend my speed. I've been experimenting with the limitations of my powers, but the one I performed recently puts a strain on my plans"

"WOW, wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked immediately taking a liking to the speedster

"Luffy" Nami scolded "This man might have a home back where he came from, we can't just ask him to leave that"

Flash was surprised by this consideration. The first thought that came to mind was how they stated they were pirates, yet these seven people or six people and one raccoon completely contradicted on what Wally thought traditional pirates where.

They all seemed to genuinely care for his well being and actually helped him with his injuries.

"You know, where I come from I have my own 'crew' so to speak" Flash said "I believe I can trust them to get me back home"

"What is this other dimension like?" Robin asked, inching just a little closer to the speedster, her desire to learn new things as a scholar of Ohara kicking in.

Flash looked at the seven pirates in deep thought.

"I'm grateful you guys helped me out, but can you at least first tell me about this world before I tell you about the world I come from" Flash asked carefully

The Straw Hat Pirates glanced at one another, giving off silent agreements and nods. The crew launched into a telling of the world that Flash is currently in, the different oceans, which made Flash's eyes widen in amazement at the thought of a world dominated by oceans. The many islands, the super continent the red line that reached around the entire world and the most dangerous ocean of them all which they are in right now, the Grand Line.

Flash was amazed to hear about the abilities these Devil-fruits can give to one, even if the cost of swimming was a large setback, considering a world dominated by water. Yet the speedster was a bit skeptical so the 3 Devil-fruit users of the crew validated the devil-fruits by showing their powers.

Luffy stretched his cheeks and arms, Chopper transformed into his anthropomorphic humanoid form and Robin decided to fool around with Flash by making hands sprout from his back and tickle his sides.

Flash giggled as the hands prodded and poked his side, begging the historian to stop. Robin relented with a victorious smirk. The crew continued on their discussion, each telling a bit about themselves, where they came from, what they just went through and the history of this world.

"Wow one guy inspired an entire generation of pirates" Flash said in awe

"Yup and I'm going to the Pirate King" Luffy exclaimed with a triumphant pose

"Pirate King?" Flash asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's my dream" Luffy smiled

"Each of us have a dream" Nami said knowingly with a smile "Mine is to make a map of the entire world"

"Really? One hasn't been made yet?" Flash asked

"Nope and that's why I want to be the one to do it" Nami said confidently

"So each of you guys have a dream" Flash surmised with a rather child-like smiling, reminded of the time when he was kid, dreaming to be hero

"Yup, I want to achieve my dream of being the world's greatest swordsman" Zoro stated with a solemn expression

"Yeah, after all" Luffy wrapped an arm around the swordsman shoulder "If I'm going to be the pirate king, I'll obviously need the greatest swordsman as my first-mate"

The crew chuckled at that statement, and Flash smiled at the comradery and friendship present on this ship.

"So what about the rest of you?"

"I want to be a great warrior of the sea" Usopp, pointing to himself, trying to exemplify his 'manliness' "Like the giants of Elbaf"

"A warrior huh" Flash nodded his head "That's pretty cool"

"My dream is to find the all-blue" Sanji said, answering Flash before he could ask what he's talking about "It's believed to be a legendary spot in the world where all the oceans of the world converge into one area"

"Huh, that sounds interesting" Flash commented

"I want to become a renown doctor" Chopper said "And with this crews track record, I believe I'm well on my way to achieving my goal"

Flash glanced around at the crew, taking particular note in the state the monster trio.

"I agree with you there" Flash complimented "And you even woke me up after what I went through"

"Bastard" Chopper danced "You think just because you praise me that makes me happy"

Flash tilted his head, unsure of what to say, looking to the others for answers or an explanation

"He sure does look happy"

"He does that" Nami shaking her head in amusement at Flash's befuddled state "That's just his way of showing his appreciation when he receives compliments"

"O-K" Flash not exactly knowing on how to respond "What about you?" Flash asked turning to Robin

"Me?" Robin inclined her body, resting her chin on her hand with her elbow at the tip of her knee, with a thoughtful look "I wish to discover and document the entire history of this world"

"That seems like a grand challenge" Flash commented

"Well this crew has reputation of doing 'Grand Challenges'" Nami said casually

"For some reason I find that easy to believe" Wally said bluntly

"Yeah, but then again it wouldn't be the same or as fun if it wasn't bigger than life" Usopp shrugged his shoulders, reminiscing on all the insane fights and adventures they have went through

Flash laughed heartily "You guys are awesome, I'd love to stick with you for the time"

"REALLY?!" Luffy shouted getting in Wally's face "YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR MY CREW?!"

Flash backed up but still managed to chuckle "Sure, you guys are my kind of people"

"Sweet welcome aboard" Luffy cheered joined by Chopper and Usopp

"Hey Luffy, don't forget about Tonjit" Nami pointed out

"Oh yeah" Luffy perked up, throwing the foxy pirate flag over his shoulder "Thanks for reminding me Nami"

"Can I join you guys? I don't want to be left alone in this new world and want to stick with people I could trust" Flash surprised himself by easily placing his trust into these people he had just met

"Sure" Luffy said happily "Come on"

Tonjit was sitting by his horse Shelly, nursing her wounds.

"There, there Shelly everything will be fine" Tonjit said in a comforting tone "You waited ten whole years for me. Now it's my turn. I'll wait until you're fully healed. Then we'll catch up with the others together"

Tonjit paused to look back. He saw the straw hat, long nose and reindeer along with an additional group of people which he surmised as the remaining crew

"You guys…"

Luffy raised the Foxy flag.

"We kicked their ass" Luffy said proudly

"You're hurt pretty bad yourself" Tonjit said a little ashamed that he didn't fight for himself and Shelly

"Nah this is nothing" Luffy smiled it off

"I See" Tonjit smiled gratefully "Thank you"

Shelly whinnied in agreement and Luffy laughed as well.

"Here Shelly I'll change your bandages" Chopper said walking over to the horse

Flash found himself smiling at the pirates actions and caught Robin doing the same.

"You really like being with these guys don't you?"

"How can you tell?" Robin asked still with the same warm smile

"Your eyes tell the whole story" Flash said knowingly "I have a good judge of character and I can tell, that even though you seem like an outcast you fit perfectly well with this crew"

"Oh then let me ask once more how do you know?"

"Where I come from it's almost the same story for me" Flash shrugged and looked back to see a very peculiar sight. The little old man bumped into an abnormally tall human, who had cover over his eyes (can't remember the blasted thing at the moment) and was fast asleep while standing.

The man seemed to wake up as he removed the cover from his eyes and bluntly asked

"Huh? Who are you people?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE ASKING YOU" Usopp shouted with a comical angry face

"I thought you were a tree" Tonjit said casually

Suddenly Robin collapsed, with a shocked and practically frightened look on her face as she stared at the imposing figure, garnering concerned and immediate attention from the others.

Flash was surprised but he was immediately by her side while Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were poised and ready for battle

"Robin?!" Luffy

"You know this guy, Robin?!" Sanji inquired while remaining fierce in front of the man

Zoro said nothing, but gripped his Katanas.

"ARARARA" The man laughed "You sure have grown into a fine woman, Nico Robin"

"Robin, what's wrong?" Luffy shouted/asked "Do you know this guy?"

"To terrify Robin to such an extent" Nami said her eyes fearful. The entire Straw Hat crew was ready to fight. Flash glared at the same time stared at the man with confusion. Robin seemed to fear him yet his aura was a mix of intimidation yet a cool and relaxed persona of not really caring what was going on around him seemed to be present as well.

"ARARARA" The man laughed once more "Chill~~ Chill~~, Little boys shouldn't be so aggressive. It's not like I was ordered to come here" He said in a casual, lazy voice "I'm only here for a walk"

"Ordered?" Zoro said in angry confusion "Who do you work for?"

"The marines" Robin answered "He's a supreme Admiral of the marine headquarters"

"SUPERME ADMIRAL" The crew shouted in shock and horror minus Flash who was still relatively new to this world (Duh)

"Supreme Admiral…As in…" Sanji stuttered with fear and hesitance "The highest ranked fighters of the marines?!"

"In the entire Marine Navy" Robin said in complete seriousness "There are only three people with the rank of Supreme Admiral. The three are "Akainu The Red Dog', 'Aokiji The Blue Pheasant', and 'Kizaru The Yellow Monkey'"

Robin stared at Aokiji before continuing "The only one superior to them is Sengoku, The Commander in Chief. Those three men are crowned as 'The ultimate Assault Force' of the world Government and he is one of them"

"What is someone like him doing here?!" Usopp shouted/questioned fearfully from the safety behind Zoro "There are plenty of other pirates with a bounty of 100 million Beli. GO GET THEM. Just leave us alone"

"Oh what do we have here?" Aokiji, completely ignoring the remarks of Usopp and looking down towards Nami who backed up, creeped out a little "Another Sexy lady. You free tonight?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sanji shouted angrily with a comical angry shark teeth face

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY DAMMIT" Usopp shouted with the same face at Sanji for his stupid hormones

"I told you kids to chill, You are the ones who should learn to listen" Aokiji said in a lazy yet slightly frustrated voice "I told you I am only here for a walk, No need for so much hostility"

"What I'm trying to say is that you guys are…. Oh well I forgot" Aokiji says blandly while brushing his hand through his hair

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE" Usopp and Sanji shouted in comical anger with tick marks

"Are you sure you're not mistaken Robin?" Usopp asks the down archeologist with serious concern "There's no way someone like him can be a supreme admiral of the marines"

"Hey, hey don't judge people by their cover" Aokiji scolded rather light heartedly

"_Is this guy for real?"_ Flash thought uncertainly as he looked down at Robin. Her expression calmed substantially yet her eyes still held fear and shock. Flash narrowed his eyes slightly and still held his guard.

"I always uphold the model of 'Uptight with absolute justice'" Aokiji says still keeping his bland voice

"I CAN SEE THAT" Usopp and Sanji still with the same face of shark teeth

"Oh well" Aokiji yawned "My legs are tired from standing, time to rest"

"Then why were you sleeping while standing?" Usopp asked sweat dropping

"I am so confused right now" Flash stated bluntly

"You're not the only one" Zoro said still keeping a hand clenched around the hilt of his best sword, Wado.

"Don't worry, I never intended to arrest you…so chill" Aokiji laying down on his side "I am just came here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin after the Alabasta incident. Guess she was with you the whole time"

"You're not here to pick fights then?" Sanji asked uncertainly

"I just can't look at him like he's a Supreme Admiral" Usopp commented still unsure of how they should handle the situation

"I'm only going to report the discovery so they can recalculate the bounty for your group" Aokiji said with droopy eyes "Let's see it was already 160 million plus 79 million would be…."

Aokiji turned silent before stating "Too hard to count, it's roughly the same amount"

"To Hard to count?" Zoro asked incredulously with a sweat drop

"GOMU GOMU"

"NO WAIT LUFFY"

Flash looked over to see Luffy being held back by Sanji and Usopp

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Luffy shouted as he struggled against his two crewmates hold

"Luffy, don't start any unnecessary fights" Sanji scolded

"You're picking a fight with an Admiral for god's sake" Usopp Shouted at their captain

"SO WHAT? I WON'T LET HIM TAKE ROBIN" Luffy shouted in retaliation

"You're mistaken" Aokiji 'trying' to counter "I already said I don't plan on doing anything"

"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU FLYING" Luffy roared. At that point Flash finally decided to take charge

"LUFFY" Flash shouted for the first time since he got here "Calm down, this won't help our situation"

Luffy stared at Wally who stared back unflinchingly before complying yet he still held his guard.

"Go Take your walk elsewhere! You're not welcome here" Luffy yelled pointing in a random direction

"You're overreacting" Aokiji 'countered' lazily

"Why do I feel that Luffy is winning this argument" Nami commented with a sweat drop

"OK, Ok I'll leave" Aokiji 'admitting defeat' "But first I overheard something while I was napping"

"You" Aokiji pointed to Tonjit who was surprised

"I wasn't in deep sleep so I heard your situation" Aokiji explained "Pack up and get ready to move"

"NO" Luffy tried to intervene "You can't listen to him. He's from the Marines! The Marines!"

A moment of unusual silence lapsed in the area

"Why not?" Tonjit inquired

Luffy then realized and pounded his left fist into his right palm and laughed

"Oh that's right you **Can** listen to him. Normally the marines are the good guys and we're the bad guys"

"This is no time for jokes" Usopp shouted, judo chopping the back of his captains head

"He sounds like he wants to help the old guy" Luffy concluded

"That's impossible to do" Usopp said in response

"You intend on rushing to the 3rd island after this one, when the tide is low with your horse to ride, correct?" Aokiji stated

"But the Horse's leg is wounded right now" Luffy pointed out

"Which is why it's impossible to get across" Usopp said with conviction

"No" Robin spoke for the first time since explaining Aojiki's status "With his help it is possible"

The group helped Tonjit pack his house and soon made their way over to the shore, specifically an entrance with staircases that lead into the ocean

"Alright were here" Flash said as-a-matter-of-fact gazing out at what seemed to be endless ocean

"The Tide subsides once a year, giving you the chance to walk across without worry" Aokiji said casually as he stretched out "It sure feels good to work out occasionally"

"It sure is" Luffy said cheerily with a laugh "So you're a good person after all"

"Thank you for your help" Tonjit smiled offering what looked like old and moldy cheese "Would you like some Cheese?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON US?" Usopp shouted comically as he judo chopped the back of Tonjits head

"Now they're acting like friends?" Nami sweat dropped

Flash on the other hand laughed at the scenario, being drawn to the Straw-hats carefree nature.

"So what now?" Luffy turned to the admiral "Are you going to swim across, pulling the old guy with you?"

"Now that IS an impossible task, However…" Aokiji replied as he approached the sea. He stood on the last step and knelt down, hovering his hands just above the water "Move back a little"

The entire group lapsed into silence, anxious to see what the Admiral is about to do when….

*SPLASH* GROOAAARR

"AUGH" Tonjit shouts in horror "That's the Sea king that patrols these waters"

The entire crew is shouting at the Admiral to run but he merely says

"Ice Age"

What happened next completely caught the crew and Flash off guard. The entire ocean for as far as the eye can see along with the sea king froze completely into solid ice.

The entire group was shocked into utter silence and amazement with only Zoro shouting "DEVIL FRUIT"

"HOLY HELL" Flash shouted in disbelief. He had never seen this display of power and he knew Superman, one of the strongest beings on Earth.

"This is insane" Flash thought wildly 'Does everyone here have these kind of abilities?"

"Elemental class" Robin explained, composed but still overwhelmed "The freezing power of the "Hie Hie' fruit. This is the power of a marine admiral"

Aokiji simply stood up and walked back up to Tonjit

"That should hold for about a week" Aokiji said in his lazy voice "Take your time, but I do recommend wearing warmer clothes. I wish you luck in locating your village'

Tonjit just stared out at the now frozen sea

"Is this some kind of dream?" Tonjit muttered. The old man started quivering before bursting out happily "Sherry we can go home now. After 10 long years we can finally see our friends and family again"

"HIIN" Sherry neighed happily

Tonjit turned, a tear in his eye "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH"

The scene bought a smile to Wally's face as the Straw Hats bid the old man farewell as he began crossing the ice bridge that stretched beyond the horizon.

"This is great" Luffy exclaimed happily before shivering like a madman "BRRRR it became winter all of a sudden"

"So Cold" Usopp shivered

"HAHAHA" Chopper laughed

Flash shook his head in amusement at the childish antics of Luffy and his crew. He was cold himself but fixed that quickly by speeding his molecules up to create friction and soon was resisting the cold. He along with the pirates turned his attention to the admiral who was sitting on the field, legs crossed and his tilted head resting on his hand.

Aokiji looked directly at Luffy before scratching his head

"What?"

"How should I say this…" Aokiji started out "You and you're grandfather are really alike, Monkey D. Luffy"

Luffy's expression turned to one of shock

"Is it that you're open-minded? Or is it absent-minded?" Aokiji asked himself

"G-GRANDPA" Luffy's face contorted into one of fear

"Luffy's…Grandpa?" Usopp asked in a confused voice

"What's wrong Luffy?" Usopp turned to his captain

"NOTHING" Luffy shouted, stuttering profusely with dread "I-It's just"

"I dealt with your grandfather a long time ago" Aokiji went on "Even though I only came to see Nico Robin"

Aokiji paused for dramatic effect

"Maybe all of you should just die here and now" Aokiji said with no laziness and sarcasm, pure seriousness exuding from his expression and demeanor.

This statement completely shocked and caught the Straw Hat Pirates off guard, yet the lazy Admiral went on undeterred by their faces.

"The government isn't taking you seriously, but after analyzing the situation, it has become obvious that you are a determined group of individuals" Aokiji stated firmly "Your group consists of a handful of rogues yet, judging by the trouble you've all been causing, there's no doubt that as time passes you will become an acute threat…And to be honest out of all the pirates I've seen you guys scare the shit out of me"

Flash was now tense, his gut telling him something bad was going to happen as Aokiji continued to speak

"In the short time of the first bounty your crew received to now…your growth has been extraordinary. And although you've focused o n fighting other pirates only I fear for what the future holds when you guys set your sights to new prey and search of new game"

"Why are you saying all of this?!" Usopp shouted I n fear and confusion "Aren't you here for a walk?!"

"Your group has become even more dangerous because of you" Aokiji face Robin "Nico Robin"

"SO YOU CAME TO TAKE ROBIN AFTER ALL" Luffy shouted furious and with accusation "I'M GONNA SEND YOU FLYING"

"The size of your bounty does not only reflect the threat your combat capabilities pose" Aokiji droned on in a now icy tone "It also shows how dangerous you are to the government. Even though you were only eight, you managed to receive such a high bounty"

Flash couldn't believe what he was hearing. This government placed a bounty on an eight year old child.

'Who the hell runs this sick government?!' Wally thought in anger

"As a child you were a true survivor. Using your partners as tools" Aokiji's eyes flashed with dangerous intent "So tell me Robin, are these your new tools that you managed to manipulate into achieving your own goals?"

"Hey you ass-hat" Sanji finally had enough "Don't you dare say things like that. What did Robin ever do to you?"

"Calm down Sanji!" Usopp held the cook back with panic

"She didn't do anything to me" Aokiji answered honestly "She escaped me when I cornered her once, but that's a long story. One that you will all eventually learn. That woman's curse will bring that day to pass soon enough"

"If my words aren't enough proof then maybe this will help you see the threat: Every group Nico robin has ever been a part of has been utterly annihilated, leaving her as the only sole survivor" Aokiji said with no emotion "Why is that so, Robin?"

"SHUT UP YOU" Luffy shouted "WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST DOESN'T MATTER NOW"

"I see…" Aokiji sounding slightly disappointed "You've already earned the trust of these people"

"Fine If you want to arrest me" Robin finally snapped out of her fear "Then do it"

She crossed her arms "TREINTA FLUERS"

Arms sprung around the admiral.

"ROBIN DON'T DO IT" Usopp's eyes were bulging out in horror

"Ararara" Aokiji laughed, not even bothered with the position he's in "It seems I've said too much. How disappointing. I thought you'd be smarter than this"

Flash stood frozen on the spot, completely at a loss of what to do.

"CLUTCH"

The arms snapped the admiral in half, Flash's jaw dropping in horror.

"UUWAAAHH" Chopper exclaimed "HE DIED"

"This is bad" Usopp said frantically "We gotta run"

Wally was about to do so when the iced remains of Aokiji began to reform.

"WHAA!" Usopp's eyes came out in disbelief

"Now that was harsh" Aokiji said casually. He grabbed some glades, ripped from the ground, tossing them into the air. Sucking in a deep breath he blew on them before forming

"Ice Sabre" Aokiji displayed his new weapon

"I wasn't planning o n killing you but"

Aokiji swung his ice sword but was blocked by Zoro. Sanji then jumped

"SLICE SHOOT" Sanji kicked the ice sabre out of Aokiji's hand. The admiral however grabbed Sanji's leg and Zoros arm, freezing them on contact.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET" Luffy's fist connected with Aokiji's stomach yet Aokiji barely budged.

Now all three of the monster trio were beginning to freeze solid.

"GYAAAAH" Chopper shouted "He froze them"

"He took them out without even trying" Nami whispered in utter terror

"This is bad" Chopper shouted desperately "We have to unfreeze them or their hands and legs won't heal"

"You've got some good friends this time around, Robin" Aokiji complimented they're bravery "But sadly the results will be the same"

"No" Robin attempted to defend herself.

Aokiji suddenly enclosed himself around him Robin and began to freeze her solid

"ROBIN GET AWAY FROM HIM" Luffy shouted

"ROBIN" Sanji yelled

Robin was now an ice statue.

"ROBIN" Luffy was horrified to see his nakama in such a state

"Don't worry, she'll live if you thaw her out" Aokiji told Luffy "But her body is extremely brittle right now. One wrong move and she breaks. Like if I were to Oh, smash her with my fist"

Flash had enough. Using his speed, Wally saved Robin from certain death, making the marine admiral blink in surprise at the quickness of this man.

"FLASH GET ROBIN BACK TO THE SHIP" Luffy ordered

"Right" Flash nodded. He dashed over t o Usopp, Nami and Chopper.

"Hold on tight" Flash said to the three. They nodded and gathered around Wally. With breathtaking speed, Flash was already half way to the ship.

Aokiji blinked in surprise once more.

"Whoa" He said "I couldn't even see him move. He might even be faster than Kizaru"

Flash and company arrived on the deck of the ship. Nami and Usopp were dizzy from the insane speed but Chopper managed to stay focused.

"Hang on guys, I have an idea" flash said as he set the frozen woman down. Wally placed his hands on her sides and started rubbing them, making his hands a blur. Steam began to appear from Robin and Wally's hands as he thawed out a good portion of her.

"Flash you did it" Nami said with relieved tears.

"But the others are still fighting that admiral" Usopp exclaimed clutching his head, dreading to what might happen to his friends.

Flash thought for a second. Though he was relatively new to this world and new to these people, they all seemed like genuinely good folks who care only about each other and having fun. Right now, they have shown him open friendliness and displayed that they had no evil intent whatsoever.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'll go help Luffy and the others" Wally declared

"Flash what are you talking about" Nami looked at him, stunned by his choice

"Yeah, Flash, That guys a freaking Admiral" Usopp stated

"I don't care what he is" Flash said, anger flaring, "He decided to antagonize us to the point where we had to attack and he was ready to kill Robin with no hesitance. That won't do in my book"

"But Flash" Chopper looked up at the man with worry. Wally looked down at the doctor and kneeled down to him. He took of Chopper's hat and placed a hand on his hand, and smirked confidently

"Don't worry about me Chopper" He said "Besides I know that if anything happens to me, I know you could save"

Chopper blushed at the praise when Flash ran off the ship becoming a red blur. The trio looked into the distance as Flash was already out of sight.

"I hope he could at least do something" Nami shivered from the thought of what the Admiral could do

Wally ran and saw Sanji and Zoro running towards the direction of the ship

"ZORO SANJI" Flash halted in front of them

"Flash" Zoro panted, rubbing his frozen arm "Is Robin ok?"

"I managed to thaw her out" Flash assured the swordsman "Chopper should be treating her already"

"That's good to hear" Sanji heaved a of relief

"Where's Luffy?" Flash asked, noticing the captain missing

"He stayed behind to face him" Zoro admitted begrudgingly "Man to man"

"Well that looks like it won't be enough" Flash said bluntly "Here, I'll thaw you guys quickly. Then I'm off to help Luffy"

"Are you sure about that?" Zoro questioned

Flash opted not to respond, instead using the same tactic he used on Robin to free her from the ice. He sped up the molecules in his hands, superheating them. He applied his hands to Zoro's frozen arm and after a few seconds, the ice melted away. Flash ignored the look of wonder as he did the same treatment to Sanji's leg.

"Alright, I gotta go help Luffy" Flash sped off and stumbled upon a tense scene

Luffy was frozen solid, Aokiji sitting cross legged in front of him, scratching his head.

"Hmm, it seems as though I've been tricked" Aokiji admitted "It would be easy now to attack your crew, but I would be breaking our little promise, Right Captain?"

"Yeah, after was it was a man to man fight" Flash stated making his presence known

Aokiji's eyes widen a tad bit, but recognized the voice. He turned to face the crimson speedster

"You"

"Me"

Aokiji chuckled at the quip.

"You're a funny guy"

"Thanks" Flash smirked cockily "I pride myself on keeping up my image. Though the same can't be said for you"

"You hit it right on the nail there"

There was a pause

"So what do you want?" Aokiji asked

"Well seeing as how you have my friend there encased in ice" Flash pointed out "I'd like you to step away from him. Things don't have to get any messier"

"Why exactly should I do that?" Aokiji asked not in taunting way but genuinely curious

"Look I just got here and the last thing I want to do is get into a fight against something I'm not prepared for" Wally admitted "But if it comes down to it"

Flash got into a fighting position "I'll do what I have to"

Aokiji felt a little off. This man was different. He felt that this man could actually fight him on even ground

"What do you believe in?" Aokiji suddenly asked.

"HUH?" Flash stumbled

"What do you believe in?" Aokiji repeated in an even tone

Flash was silent. The air around them was no longer tense, and it seemed to have calmed down now.

"I believe in fighting for what's right" Flash stated firmly "And I'm willing to place my life on the line for it. Fight the battles no one else could and ask for nothing return"

Wally found it ironic considering there's a freakin museum in Central City dedicated to him. Sure he loves the attention at times but he knew what it was really all about.

"Though I can't say the same for you" Wally rebutted "You don't look like you place such high hopes on whatever this government is"

Aokiji actually laughed at that. For an unusual man he sure was perceptive. Then again many considered Aokiji unusual.

"ARARA" Aokiji finished laughing "You can say that again"

Flash oddly, found himself smirking at the tall man.

"I'll be watching you guys" Aokiji said casually, though there was something in that statement that Flash felt was off "I honestly hope for the best for your crew. I hope you know what you're dealing with"

"Wouldn't be the first time I heard a cryptic warning like that" Flash quipped

"And I bet it won't be the last" Aokiji said, nonchalantly walking away, coat slung over his shoulder.

Flash watched him get further and further when he cringed. With a quick zip he was next to Luffy, melting the ice around him

"AH Geez I can't believe I completely forgot about Luffy" Flash berated himself in a comedic fashion "What kind of hero am I?"

**Alright I guess that's enough for now.**

**Hope you enjoyed this small beginning.**

**I obviously plan on giving Flash a bounty on his head though I'm not really sure how high. Should I make him a supernova? Or should I put him in Robins range?**

**Leave your suggestions in the comments or PM. I'll decide after I finish the first arc based on the reviews I get**

**Rate Read and review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong start. Shout out to all the reviewers and those who favorited my story already **

**So let's get this show on the road. I've already gotten a suggestion for one of the bounties for Flash and Cold Blue suggested that I put his bounty somewhere in Robins range and I will take it into consideration. Give me more bounty suggestions**

**I'm beginning to think that there will not be any pairings at the moment and just keep them all on the family type relationship.**

**This is still a relatively fresh new concept that I'm making. Instead of the more usual serious tones I've written in the past, this will obviously be more light hearted. So my comedy might be rusty to say the least. I actually don't have much to say considering this is brand new so I've been bull shitting my way through as I wrote this bold print.**

**This will follow the manga, cause I just love it so much. The anime is just as good but I always prefer the original source material**

**Spread the word on my new crossover if you can or if you want. I would mighty appreciate it comrades**

**Oh and I just remembered. Who should Flash fight in CP9? Please give me an answer soon. Like seriously I need help here. I'm considering creating a specific character for him named either riptor, raptor or rath. Take a wild guess on this guys devil fruit. Give me your own characters to fight Flash, whether it be a character in CP9 or your own. **

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

**OH YEAH and Avatoa I saw your Star Wars/One Piece challenge. Challenge accepted**

One Justice Chapter 2: Water Seven

The Going Merry was eerily quiet. The crew sat in front of the door that led to the lounge of the ship, waiting for Chopper to come out. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp all sat right in front of the door, Nami and Flash standing over them. Everyone was tense and overloaded with anxiety. Nami was trembling slightly with fear for the worst while the boys all looked down, stoic expressions and all.

Though Flash helped immensely with thawing Luffy and Robin out, he didn't restart their heartbeats. It's been several hours now since Aokiji left.

The door slammed open and out came a shivering Chopper, tears pouring out.

"They're going to be ok" Chopper proclaimed through sobs.

Usopp, Nami and Sanji all cheered in relief.

Zoro had a satisfied and alleviated expression knowing his friends are ok now.

Flash breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"ROBIN~CHAN 3" Sanji twirled, his eye in the shape of a heart

"Hey wait guys" Chopper quickly reprimanded "They still need rest"

"Hey Doctor Chopper, what can I do to help?" Sanji pointed to himself excitedly

"Doctor?" Chopper said blandly before doing his dance "Bastard don't think you'll make me happy by kissing up to me"

Flash smirked at Chopper, glad to see the little reindeer in high spirits already.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Chopper added "When they wake up we'll give them something warm to drink"

Nodding his head, Zoro turned to the navigator of the Straw-Hats.

"Nami should we set sail?" Zoro asked

"No not with the condition of the captain" Nami declined "The Log pose is ready but for now let's just rest here"

"Ha" Usopp laid down onto his side

"What's wrong Usopp?" Zoro looked down at the sniper of the straw hats

"Are we going to run into strong guys like him more often now?" Usopp questioned

"That's life" Flash answered for Zoro "Things just get harder and harder. But don't worry I'll be there to save the day"

Usopp held a dazed expression, snickered a bit then

"I'm just glad this day is over" Usopp mumbled groggily

"Just go to sleep" Zoro stated gaining a laugh from Wally.

Everyone soon went to sleep after a long hectic day, save for one. Wally stood on top of the figure head of the Going Merry, pondering to himself on his new situation. Just a few minutes after arriving in this strange world, he seems to have made new friends and almost instantly they were placed in danger from a threat unlike anything Wally had ever faced.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Flash mumbled to himself. He could only imagine what his friends in league are thinking of right now. For all Wally could know they could assume he died after the battle with Luthor. At that though, Flash violently shook that thought out of his head.

'NO' Flash thought fiercely 'I know I'll get home to them'

Flash looked back to the door that led to where the entire crew was resting. In one day Flash practically learned their entire life story. They were out on the adventure of a lifetime, consequences be damned. They were fiercely loyal to one another and were brave to the suicidal extent.

Flash couldn't help but compare his own past actions to them. They all had so much in common and he couldn't help but be drawn to them.

"Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay here for a while" Flash said aloud. Finally deciding he had been out h ere by himself long enough, Flash entered the lounge and laid down in the designated mattress Chopper had set up for him. No sooner, Flash's eye flickered and he fell into a deep sleep, the exhaustion from today and his fight with Luthor finally catching up to him.

However one stayed awake. Robin was staring up at the, a blank and unreadable expression on her face.

Several days later, the Going Merry finally departed. Currently Nami was enjoying the sun on her lawn chair when

"NAMI~CHWAN" Sanji came twirling, a new dish in hand "This is Potato Paella. My newest invention, would you care to try some?"

Nami accepted it gladly and ate some "MM~~~Delicious"

"I CAN DIE HAPPY" Sanji declared. Flash laughed at that as he sat alongside Usopp and Chopper.

"SHUT UP BASTARD" Zoro yelled, shark eyes and teeth "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"

"Yes Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up Mr. Cactus"

"What was that Dartboard?"

"D…WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Dartboard eyebrow" Zoro explained coolly

"WHAT?"

Wally continued to laugh at the two while Usopp and Chopper cheered on Luffy

"TA~DA" Luffy burst out, bag full of flour in hand. He threw it on himself and made a pose

"The frozen me" Luffy trumpeted, freezing in place

Flash, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy exploded with laughter, rolling around on the floor or banging it. Flash was surprised at how easygoing he is at the moment considering he was still worried. It's just these people just make it seem like nothing is wrong with the world and everything is awesome(See what I did there ;))

"You almost died from that" Nami scolded "How can you joke about it?"

"HUHAHAHA" Luffy laughed "Did it look real?"

"IT WAS EXACTLY THAT" Usopp, roaring with laughter

"Ah Nami" Wally finally calmed down "Let them have their fun. It's much better than brooding over a near death experience"

Nami was surprised by the wise words of Flash and gave him a smile.

"Hey Nami what are you eating?" Luffy asked, popping up next to her

"It's a potato dish Sanji made" Nami explained

"Potato?" Luffy tilted his head before addressing Sanji "Hey Sanji, I'm hungry too"

Sanji opted to ignore his captain and instead leered at Zoro

"Is sleeping all you ever do around here?"

"I sleep when I want" Zoro answered like it was obvious

All activity on the Merry ended when Robin came out looking healthy and lively.

"Robin are you feeling better?" Chopper asked

"Much better thanks to you doctor" Robin said with a bright smile

"Ok but try not push yourself" Nami said warm heartedly "Even though you and Luffy suffered the same injuries, you're not this moron who can jump around so easily"

"Robin I'll make you something warm" Sanji piped up "What would you like?"

"Some coffee would be nice" Robin said lightly. Coffee and tea was poured while Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Flash tasted Sanji's newest dish.

"Wow, you're an amazing chef Sanji" Flash applauded Sanji's cooking "This some of the best food I've ever eaten"

Sanji grinned

"Thanks Flash" Sanji said, grateful of the p raise "I try my best to please, unlike some people"

Sanji glared over to the green-haired swordsmen casually drinking Saki. Flash just shook his head, amused at the interaction,

"Please just call me Wally, I forgot to mention that" Flash said taking off his mask, which shocked him. He just openly showed who he was to people he had only known for several days. He remained still when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Robin looking at him, smiling at him thankful face and all.

"I heard from Chopper that you were a huge help in saving me" Robin said, smile still on her face "Thank you"

Flash blushed slightly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He quickly stated boastfully but with a friendly nature

"Don't mention it. After all I can't leave a pretty lady like that on thin ice"

Robin just giggle slightly, before planting a small peck on Wally's cheek, making the scarlet speedster turn a deeper shade of scarlet matched only by his costume.

"Uh" Flash was left in a daze making Robin giggle profusely. Sanji of course was crying crocodile tears when he saw that, and was ignored, crashing into the wall when he 'attempted' to get a kiss from Robin.

"Call me Wally" Flash drooled

Flash's hypnotized walk led him to stand beside Zoro, who was eating Paella. Zoro glanced and the speedster noticing his face

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wah-?" Flash shook his head, chuckling at himself for his stupid demeanor "Sorry just got more than what I deserved. I guess that's the best I could think of"

Zoro shrugged and the two looked back into the wide ocean to see an unusual sight to say the least.

"What's that?" Flash asked

This question was heard by Luffy who squinted his eyes at the sight.

"It's…IT'S A GIANT FROG SWIMMING IN FREE STYLE" Luffy exclaimed "I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?"

"Luffy" Usopp looked to correct Luffy's 'misinterpreted views on how frogs swim'

"Frogs don't swim in free style" Usopp then saw the frog "AH IT DOES"

"QUICK CHANGE DIRECTION" Luffy shouted excitedly "WE'RE GONNA CATCH HIM. FULL SPEED AHEAD"

"Hey why are we changing direction?" Nami asked

"We saw a frog" Luffy clarified "We're gonna catch it and eat it in a BBQ"

"Hmm?" Nami saw something ahead and pulled out some binoculars

"Is that" Nami focused in on the object "A lighthouse?"

"A light house?" Flash questioned "Why is there a light house in the middle of nowhere"

"The log pose isn't pointing towards it" Nami held up her wrist to observe the pose. Her statement was proven correct as the arrow pointed elsewhere. The crew decided to row on towards the light house and see if they could get more answers when

"Hey guys wait did you hear that?" Sanji spoke up

Though, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy were still rowing after the frog, everyone inclined their heads and focused on the noise.

"What the heck is that?" Flash asked no one in particular, hoping someone could identify the sound. He saw the frog suddenly stopped and was now STANDING on the water.

"Hey what's that" Usopp said when he immediately shouted "AURGH TURN BACK"

The going Merry narrowly avoided an enormous train that flew by them. The entire crew was in utter shock and disbelief at what they were seeing.

"IS THAT A SHIP RIDING ON THE OCEAN?!" Wally Yelled, trying to comprehend just what he was witnessing

Everyone then saw the frog get in front of the train only to get easily smacked aside. The Straw-hat Pirates were in a daze at what they had just seen. Words could not describe it. The silence was interrupted by a young peppy girl voice

"Oh no. How Terrible. Granny come quick, pirates are here!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled another voice though this one sounded slurred "Hold On Chimney"

"Someone's coming outside" Zoro said, grabbing one of his swords

The figure ran out all gung-ho "Hn HEY uh?"

"What were you yelling about?" The newcomer asked dizzily "I forgot *BURP*"

"YOU'RE TO DAMN DRUNK" Zoro and Usopp screamed

Several moments later, once the crew gave out some Paella the trio introduced themselves

"Hi I'm Chimney and this is my cat Gonbe(Actually a rabbit)" The little girl gestured to the older lady "And this is my Granny KoKoro"

"I am Luffy" Luffy introduced himself in kind "I'm going to be the pirate king"

"Really?' KoKoro said

"Yup"

"HIKAKAKA" KoKoro laughed "You're a funny guy"

"Say" Nami approached the residents of the lighthouse "What was that.. Chimney, Right? Was that a steam powered boat?"

"You've never seen it before?" Chimney inquired "Well I guess it makes some sense considering its most common around here"

"That's the sea train, Puffing Tom" Chimney answered a second later

"Puffing tom?" Flash tilting his head

"Yeah it's a steam-powered train that rides on the sea railroad" Chimney explained

"Sea Railroad?' Nami looked over and saw the faint shadows of a railroad

"A Railroad?!" Luffy said

"Yeah, it's just beneath the surface of the water. The train travels from island to island, transporting passengers everyday" Chimney went on "It even delivers mail and packages sometimes"

"Wow would you look at that" Flash exclaimed, seeing the blurry shape of the train tracks

"Yeah, told you it's there" Chimney said, child smile still present "And you were stupid enough to sail onto it"

"But what about that frog" Luffy pointed out "He got on the track and it was quite rude of you to just run him over"

"And he was also our prey" Luffy casually added at the end, making Flash snicker slightly

"AH" Chimney perked up, frowning a bit "His name is Yokozuna, he's been quite a nuisance for a long time. He likes to compete his strength with others and he hopes to beat the train. He won't die from something like that"

"Compete?!" Luffy 'realized' "So that's why he didn't run away. That's some amazing fighting spirit"

"WHAT?!" Chimney shouted "He Causes nothing but headaches. Every time he does that, he dents the front of the train and scares the passengers"

"Is that so? Ok I won't eat him" Luffy proclaimed "I don't eat hardworking animals"

"You shouldn't be eating frog's altogether" Nami admonishing her captain

"So where do you want to go?" KoKoro asked after a while "If you take the train you should..."

KoKoro started listing off destination but only one caught not only Luffy's but Wally's attention as well.

"City of Cuisine" Luffy and Flash muttered, mouths watering slightly

"Don't even think about it" Nami scolded, lightly whacking her captains head "We have a ship already and we're following the log pose"

Oh?" KoKoro, hearing the name log pose "You've got one? Where is it pointing?"

"West" Nami said

"Ah then you lot are headed for Water Seven" KoKoro said "That train you saw just came from there. Water Seven is renowned for the it's ship making factories. Ships so good that even the world government trusts them"

"OHH' Luffy had a glimmer in his eyes "So there are good ship mechanics there, Right?"

"HIKAKAKA" KoKoro laughed, drunk out of her mind, yet somehow sober at the same time "Not just good mechanics. That place holds the world's greatest carpenters"

"Usopp" Luffy said excitedly

"YEAH" Usopp returned with equal joy

"Alright" Luffy said "It's decided. We'll go to water seven and find a carpenter to become our friend"

After exchanging their goodbyes and receiving a map of Water Seven from KoKoro, the Straw-hats departed from the lighthouse, waving a merry goodbye to the trio.

As the crew sailed on, they all discussed who should be their new mystery friend. Sanji boldly said he would find a hot babe, Flash supporting him in a joking manner, while Luffy wanted a big man, but Usopp said he wouldn't fit on their ship.

"None of that matters" Zoro cut the banter "What really matters is if he or she is a good enough carpenter, and whether he or she would be willing to become a pirate"

"This is so exciting" A giddy Chopper said to Nami "We're going to make even newer friends"

"Yup we were lucky KoKoro gave us this map" Nami unfolded the slip "Oh I see"

"IT'S A COMPLETELY USELESS SKETCH" Nami cried out in anger, throwing the paper down

Flash laughed heartily at Nami's dilemma. He went over to her and placed a comforting shoulder on her

"Don't worry Nami, if any of us get lost, I'll use my speed to track you guys down" Flash said reassuringly

Nami blinked before smiling at him, like a younger sister would to an older brother

"Ok Wally, Thanks"

Luffy in the meantime was displaying his artistic vision of what the carpenter should look like.

"Let's find someone like this"

"If I see someone like that, I'll turn around and run" Usopp admitted shamelessly

"I would Too" Sanji admitted "I'd jump into the sea. Though this guy looks part octopus so he could chase after me"

Robin just looked on, smiling happily at the crews goofy interactions.

Usopp was later clinging to the mast.

"What's up, Usopp?" Wally asked, wondering why he was holding the mast oh so dearly

"These iron plates" Usopp rubbed his hands on the metal getting a nostalgic feeling "Are filled with memories of our adventures on the grand line. To think they are getting replaced"

"Yeah" Sanji also began reminiscing "The Merry has been through a lot, we're going to need some serious upgrades"

Flash, though new, couldn't agree anymore. He may be new to the ship, but it has such a comforting feel, like you're always home here and always with your friends and family

"How about we get some kick ass canons" Flash suggested

"YEAH" Usopp and Luffy cheered

Zoro then spotted something ahead

"Hey guys, there's an island ahead"

"LAND-HOO~~~~" Luffy sing songed.

The crew gaped in amazement as they drew closer. Flash's jaw dropped. He had never seen anything so incredible and breathtaking before I n his life. The island looked as if it was floating on the water. Numbered docks were everywhere and there was a giant fountain in the middle of the city. This is definitely Water Seven

"MAN" Usopp gaping at the sight "That looks like a Metropolis"

Flash chuckled to himself at the irony of those words.

"There's the blue station over there" Nami pointed out "But where's the dock"

Her answer came from a nearby fishermen

"You there"

"Yah?" Luffy said

"Pirates can't dock here, go from the back" The fishermen instructed

"Oh Thanks" Wally waved

As the ship sailed on, the Straw-hats marveled at the breathtaking scenery of the city

"Wow Water Seven is so COOL!" Luffy exclaimed

"Everything is floating on water" Nami said, looking around "Even the buildings"

"No" Robin, correcting her "This city is just built on a sunken island. Look closely at those pillars"

"Wow" Sanji said, clearly amazed by this place "No wonder it's called the city of water"

"YEAH" Luffy shouted "Let's go find ship mechanics"

"HEY YOU CAN'T ANCHOR YOUR SHIP THERE" Yelled a passing civilian "What are you here for? Robbery?"

"No we just need ship repairs" Zoro replied

"Did he seriously just ask us if we wanted to rob him?" Nami sweat dropped. Flash just shrugged his shoulders

"Guess they're just not afraid of pirates here"

"Head that way until you see a small peninsula" the man directed "You can anchor there"

"Ok, Thank you" Luffy said heartedly

The ship arrived at the peninsula and weighed anchor. As Zoro tugged on the sail, the mast snapped

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Usopp yelled

"I only tugged on it a little" Zoro said, defending himself "to think the Merry was in this bad of a shape"

"I wonder why people here aren't afraid of pirates" Nami said aloud

"Pirates must come here often to get repairs and nothing else" Zoro guessed as he struggled to get the mast upright again

"Perhaps they have strong fighters to ward off any trouble making pirates" Robin added in her two cents

"No doubt" Sanji agreed "They must have strong guys everywhere in this city"

"FOR REAL" Usopp shouted in fear "THEN ISN'T IT DANGEROUS HERE"

"Relax" Flash said "I'm pretty sure nothing will happen seeing that we're customers"

"Hmm in that case" Luffy and Usopp already took off when Nami stopped the two

"Hold on you guys, you're going to follow me"

When Usopp asked why she answered

"First we'll follow KoKoro's letter and find the man named iceberg. He'll repair our ship" Nami went on "Then we'll need to find a p lace to exchange our gold for money"

"I'll come along to" Flash jumped over the railing on the ship, landing next to Nami "I really want to see this place"

"Alright let's got to Water Seven" Luffy stated, leading the small party

"First we'll head to the exchange" Nami said

"Why? Can't we just head straight to the shipyard?" Luffy asked

"Nah, it would be too much of a hassle just carrying around the gold all over the city" Flash stated

"Yeah and we might run into robbers, if they see all that gold" Usopp shivered

"Technically we're robbers" Luffy pointed out. Flash laughed at that

"Nah I agree with Usopp, we'll exchange the gold and carry the money for you Luffy" Nami said

"What are you implying" Luffy sounding insulted (Not really) "Are you saying I can't carry money?"

"Yup cause you'll lose it" Nami said, knowing it could be true

Wally and Usopp chuckled together while Luffy comedically shouted "IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME?!"

"Hey I think that's the entrance ahead" Flash said

"Bull rental" Nami read the sign aloud "What's a bull rental?"

"Do we rent actual bulls or something?" Usopp asked, hoping to get an answer

Luffy on the other hand

"Excuse me" Luffy said strolling in "I would like to rent a bull"

"WAIT A SECOND" Usopp and Nami flared

"Welcome" A kind looking man with a goatee and glasses welcomed "Renting a bull? How many people?"

"Four" Flash told him. Though he could run on the water with his speed easily, he'd much rather conserve his energy for later.

"What kind do you want?" The man asked, pulling out two boats "There are three types: Yagara, Rabuka and King"

The man glanced at the four

"Since there are four of you, I suggest the Yagara"

"Ok just make sure they're extra crispy" Luffy said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Usopp shouted

"What" The man said in amazement after hearing how they got here "You got here by using a pose? That's incredible, then that means you don't know what bullas are"

The man pointed out into the water roads, people riding on what looked like over grown sea horses except much more bulkier. The group soon received their Yagara bulls. The straight shooter pointed out directions on where they could exchange their gold for cash and they were soon on the way

"LET'S GO" Luffy happily jumped onto the bull Flash, right behind him and the bull merrily, while neighing a tone carried the two and their gold over the water.

They took some wrong directions and ended up in what seemed to be the market of Water Seven.

"Wow this unbelievable" Wally standing up, taking in the sights

However a peculiar sight came before them. A large King bull swam by them, it's occupants wearing odd, creepy, fancy masks

"Maybe they're high class" Flash proposed, rubbing his chin in thought

Wally was cut out his thoughts when his and Luffy's bull, darted towards a stand

"Welcome" A clerk welcomed "How can I help you"

"NI~" The Yagara bull inhaled the delicious scent of the food in the stand

"What? Are you hungry boy?" Wally said, peeking over the bulls head to get a better look

"Mizu Mizu meat is for people but the bulls like it to" The clerk told them

"Give us ten" Luffy said. Flash and Luffy took one bit of their new food

"So~~~ Soft~~~~" Luffy and Flash swooned over the amazingly delightful Mizu

"HEY GIVE ME SOME" Usopp waved, eyeing the Mizu with hunger

Nami on the other hand, spotted another person with a mask.

"Why are there so many of them?" Nami thought. Shrugging she looked to the map of Water Seven

"Ok we should be at the ship entrance soon" Nami read the map a little more "First we have to go through the aquatic elevator"

"Aquatic elevator?" Flash munched, his interest piqued

"It's probably that long tower structure" Usopp said looking at a large wall

Standing on one of the sidewalks, a lady was directing people into the elevator, saying it will lead to the exchange bank and the docks where shipyards are. They entered the cave and saw the sky above them

"Oh I get it" Nami surmised "Everything they do here they do with water"

"This place is incredible" Flash said in awe of this new world and it's amazing places, people and abilities

Sanji in the meantime left t he ship to go shopping, Robin and Chopper already departed a little while back, leaving Zoro to guard the ship. Zoro was already asleep

"We're here" Luffy said "The Best Shipyard in the world"

As they swam in, they noticed a large crowd gather at a specific area. Getting off, Luffy walked over to nearby citizen and asked what the big deal was

"Oh some hooligan pirates being taken care of by the carpenters again" The man chuckled fondly "They never learn, do they?"

Meanwhile

CLANG

"I thought you were asleep" The attacker said

Zoro stared at them, menacingly

"Who, the hell are you?" He growled, easily holding all the attackers back

"We are bounty hunters, Pirate hunter Zoro" the leader proclaimed. Then they all said with great p ride

"WE ARE THE FRANKY FAMILY. And the 60 million on your head will be ours" The Leader shouted the leader went on a rant to trap the straw-hats, and how lucky they were, they're train of thought was stopped when Zoro easily blocked the leaders sword, an glint of killer intent

"You guys consider yourselves lucky" Zoro's face screamed demon "More like unlucky"

With one swipe he knocked the leader away and then

"Nitoryou SAI KURU"(Tell me if I misspelled) Zoro spun around, sending all the Franky Family flying into the water

Zoro sighed before plopping down on his previous resting spot "Boring"

Meanwhile Robin and Chopper were exploring the market district of Water Seven

"The crystal clear water is so beautiful" Robin said, content with the serene beauty

"And they have walkable roads to" Chopper added, taking in the sights when

"WHOA WHAT"S THAT ROBIN?!"

Robin turned to see the source of Chopper's interest

"That's a mask shop" Robin explained "Didn't you notice all those people we passed by with the odd faces"

"AH they were wearing masks? No wonder they looked so weird"

"Apparently the people wearing masks are preparing to go to an island nearby hosting a party"

"Eh?" Chopper inclined his head "How did you know that?"

"Everyone on the street was talking about it" Robin said

"You notice those things too?"

"It's a force of habit really" Robin explained, a fond smile in place "I've been doing it since I was a child"

"WOW" Chopper said in awe "You're incredible Robin"

Robin chuckled at the praise. The two continued walking when Robin spotted a store of great interest to both her and Chopper.

"Doctor-san look" Robin pointed "A book store"

"Really~" Chopper was instantly in front of it "CAN I GO IN?!"

"Sure go ahead" Robin chuckled

"CP9"

Robin froze. The man in the m ask continued to walk as if nothing happened while Robin stayed in place, trembling. Chopper went into the store in human form and walked out to find Robin missing.

_With the others_

"100 MILLION BERI?!" Luffy burst out

"LUFFY KEEP IT DOWN" Nami bonked her captains head "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL THE WHOLE TOWN?!"

"Wow" Flash couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had learned about the currency in this world and already the crew was about to receive this much.

"Yes" The Exchanger said, studying the gold intently "These are worth every penny. Ancient and in almost perfect condition"

"Wow with that amount we could easily repair the Merry" Wally said, knowing it was true

"If you have no more questions I'll go prepare the cash right now" The appraiser was ready to leave. However Nami had something to say. She slammed her foot down into the middle of the table, looking directly at the gold exchanger

"Mr. Appraiser" Nami said oh so calmly "I have three things to tell you"

"Number one" Nami pointed her thumb over to Luffy "This guy has a 100 million bounty on his head"

"Number two, I don't think your offer is good enough and Number three if you lie again, we'll cut your head o ff here and now"

"300 HUNDRED MILLION BERRY?!" The four of them practically bathed in the money

"I'M RICH" Nami yelled with joy

"We're rich" Flash reprimanded

The four of them walked out, Luffy, Usopp and Nami carrying briefcases with 100 million each

"Wow" Usopp shivered with excitement and disbelief "I can't believe I'm holding 100 million berry"

Luffy was swinging his case around carelessly which made him lose his grip by accident.

"Oops" Luffy said. Nami and Usopp dove in, but Luffy caught it with his outstretched arm.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOU UP FOR REALY" Nami yelled, shark teeth and slighted white eyes and all

"AND I'LL BREAK YOUR TEETH" Usopp, exact same face

Flash shuddered, seeing the poor state his captain was in

"You know what Luffy" Flash said, gently picking up the briefcase "I'll carry this case for ya. Take the pressure off you"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed, all the bruises magically vanishing "Alright Wally"

The four boarded their Yagara and sailed off to the shipyard in hopes of finding a carpenter to repair the Merry. They returned to the entrance of the shipyard, and Luffy being the empty headed captain we all love, attempted to enter the work area but was stopped by one of the carpenters

"Hey Hold on" The worker suddenly appearing. "You're not from here, let's talk outside"

Flash blinked in surprise. This guy had some amazing speed behind him. He saw him coming but was still impressed with his skill. The man looked up and the crew was met with a strange face that made them gape slightly

"Hi Usopp?" Luffy said, earning a smack from Usopp

"IDIOT I'M RIGHT HERE"

"Yeah and his nose is rectangular" Nami added in

"But I gotta admit" Flash appeared next to the Worker, arm slung around his shoulder. The carpenter was surprised by the red clad mans insane speed

"I like his nose better than yours Usopp" Flash grinned cheekily. Usopp keeled over, crying anime style, making the rectangular nosed man laugh.

"So how can I help you guys"

"We need to see Mr. Iceberg" Nami said, handing the carpenter a letter

"Oh it's a recommendation letter from KoKoro at the shift station" The man said, reading the note

Luffy craned his head sideways

"Uh Are you old?' Luffy asked bluntly

"I'm 23" The man answered, as if he was asked this question often

"23" Flash was surprised "You sure don't sound 23"

"Ha, yeah I get that a lot"

"So do you know Iceberg?" Nami inquired

"How could I not" The m an stated, like it was basic knowledge "Mr. Iceberg is the mayor of Water Seven"

"He is?" Flash was fascinated

"He's also the president of Galley-La company and runs the sea train" The carpenter went on "He is also a very busy man. You said your ship just needs repairs right? Where's your ship?"

As Nami was about to tell him, flash saw him removing his tools and stretching out his legs

"It's docked at the peninsula" Nami told him

"Alright, I'll go check out the condition of your ship. That way you can meet with Iceberg sooner and begin negotiating prices"

"Check the ship?" Usopp was confused "How. By Yagara?"

The galley-La employee laughed "WAHAHAHA, Now that would take too long. 10 minutes are all I need"

"10 minutes?" Nami said

"10 minutes" the man repeated launching into a sprint that could even match Superman's

"WHOA" Flash was clearly astonished

"Wait" Nami called out "That's a cliff?!"

Paying no mind the man threw his arms out and performed an almighty jump into the air

"AH HE FELL" Usopp clutched his head in shock

"That's ok" A man walked up behind them, an assistant right next to him

"Huh? Who are you?" Flash said

The new comer simply spoke on "People call him Yamakaze, the mountain wind. He's the chief mechanic of dock 1. Galley-La company, Kaku"

Sanji also found himself in the market place, buying fresh new ingredients for the ship. He then noticed Robin following a figure in a mask

"ROBIN~" Sanji rounded a corner "Chan"

To find Robin and the stranger missing. Scratching his head in confusion, Sanji looked up just in time to see Kaku jumping over buildings

"Usopp? Am I going crazy?"

Kaku traversed the entire rooftops of Water seven in a mere few minutes. He arrived at the peninsula to see a lone ship floating there

"Ah that must be it"

Kaku jumped aboard and was already evaluating the ships condition. Zoro noticed and saw that it was Usopp. He leaned back ready to fall asleep again when his mind did a comparison

"HEY WHO THE H ELL ARE YOU" Zoro shot up, swords drawn

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Kaku apologized

The rest of the Straw-Hats were still gaping at the amazing display.

"That was incredible" Flash said all giddy

"Heh. Don't underestimate our carpenters" The man boasted proudly "In order to repair ships in the fastest speed and yield the best results we don't just hire anyone"

"Kalifa" The man turned to his assistant, who said in a professional manner

"Yes sir, the investigation is complete" Kalifa stated going down a list

"Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin" Kalifa glanced at the current Straw hats before her "Their combined bounty is approximately 239 million berry. They started in the east blue and currently have seven members"

"Eight" Wally piped up.

"Excuse me" Kalifa adjusted her glasses taking a look at Wally

"I'm Flash, newest recruit to the Straw-Hat pirates" Flash boasted proudly. He vanished and was now right next to Kalifa

"And I must say, I truly adore intelligent ladies such as yourself" Flash said, flashing his trademark smirk "Say, care to give us a tour of the city later?"

Kalifa kept her professionalism "That's sexual harassment. But I'll take you up on that offer"

This completely stunned everyone present.

"Flash is just like Sanji" Usopp said

"Yeah but he's actually better than him" Nami added

"Hmm it must not have been easy getting here" The tall man said, while petting a little rat in his left chest pocket

"I am the head of this, Iceberg and this rat I adopted not long ago is called" Iceberg paused, trying to decide a name "Tyrannosaurus, please get him some food and a cage"

"It is done Iceberg" Kalifa immediately said

"Oh that was fast like a shooting star, Kalifa" Iceberg praised

"You flatter me"

Kalifa then glanced down at her book "May I remind you that you have a meeting with the owner of the glass factory…"

Kalifa went on about several more meetings Iceberg had to attend

"I DON'T WANT TO" Iceberg stated like a child

"I'll cancel all that" Kalifa scribbled it down. Wally laughed once more at the blatant child like manner of handling mayor duties

"For me to refuse those things" Iceberg began explaining "Is just one of my many privileges"

"You're not exactly a model mayor" Usopp said in honesty

"Yeah he's really unreliable" Luffy agreed "So this is the guy that old lady told us about, right?"

"Yes I think so" Nami said

"ILL MANNERED BRATS" Kalifa launched a flurry of kicks at the Straw-hats. Luffy expertly dodged, Nami ducked, while poor Usopp got hit.

"You want to fight?!" Luffy challenged

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa let's take it easy" Flash came in, trying to play peacemaker

"How dare you speak to the world's greatest ship maker with such disrespect" Kalifa admonished

"Ah" Kalifa just realized "Sorry I lost my cool back there"

"But you should seriously show Iceberg respect" The secretary quickly added "He is the hero of the city after all"

"Please do not make Kalifa angry" Iceberg said sharply "Otherwise"

He turned around revealing his face half bruised

"All hell breaks loose"

"MOST OF THE KICKS LANDED ON HIM" Usopp yelled

"You're the ill-mannered one' Luffy said

"Oh, here Iceberg" Flash handed Iceberg a letter "We gotta a letter for ya"

"Ah it's from KoKoro" Iceberg said fondly, reading out loud "Check out their ship"

Then Iceberg ripped the letter to shreds

"HEY" Usopp, bug eyed at why he did that

"What was that for?" Flash asked incredulously

"Please fix our ship" Nami begged, briefcase in hand "We'll pay you"

"Ok" Iceberg said with no hesitation

"Agreeing so fast?!" Usopp fell over "Then why did you rip up our recommendation letter?"

"I didn't like the lip mark" Iceberg plainly said "Anyways..Kaku already went to check out your ship, so we'll wait until he returns"

Iceberg then proceeded to pick his nose with his pinky "Since I'm bored today, I'll show you around"

"Then why did you cancel all those meetings?" Usopp asked

"Alright let's go explore the shipyard" Luffy said in his typical manner

"Ah I almost forgot our cash" Usopp said, turning to get the cases only to see a group of shady looking men surrounding the briefcases.

"HEY" Usopp exclaimed "GIVE ME BACK MY 200 MILLION BERRY"

But it was too late as the men who attacked Zoro, sailed away dancing in triumph

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? 200 MILLION BERRY" One of the men cheered "THANKS BRO WAHAHA"

"Franky's family" Iceberg muttered, recognizing the men

Flash was about to run after them when he saw a commotion on the bridge nearby them. A man with a cigar was running from two men dressed in suits.

"Ah it looks like Paulie is running from debt collectors again" Kalifa said offhandedly

The man named Paulie saw the two ships being pulled by the Yagara bulls and then jumped over the bridge.

Using rope he managed to easily defeat the Franky family with ease.

"Phew" Flash exhaled in relief "Is he one of the carpenters from Galley-la company?"

"Yes he is"

"Hey, thanks for retrieving our money" Usopp shouted, waving his arms in glee

"Oh this" Paulie glanced down at the briefcases, then began waving goodbye

"HEY HEY HEY"

Several minutes later, Paulie was being dragged by the ear by a man with a top hat and a bird resting on his shoulder

"Hey stop pulling my ear" Pauli complained "I won't run away anymore ok. It wasn't easy getting this money. I'll remember this Lucci"

"You tried to steal other people's money to pay your debt?!" The bird called hattori said in clear disappointment "You are shameless"

"I found it" Paulie pathetically trying to defend himself

As Lucci dragged Paulie back towards the crew, they were relieved to know their cash was still in their possession.

"But who were those strangely dressed people?" Nami, asking what was on all the present Straw-hats minds

"That was the Franky Family" Kalifa explained "A group of ship scavengers"

"Ship Scavengers?" Flash said, curious

"No wonder they didn't look like professional ship mechanics" Nami noted

"Yes" Kalifa pushed up her glasses again "And they also work as bounty hunters, attacking pirates who come here. They are a troublesome bunch"

"But they didn't look that tough" Luffy said

"Those were just the small fry" Iceberg said "However, never underestimate Franky himself"

"Franky?"

At that moment, Lucci returned with Paulie in tow.

"We got him Iceberg-san" Hattori declared

"STOP PULLING MY EAR" Paulie shouted

"Thank you Lucci" Iceberg said

"Our groups scumbag caused you problems" Hattori spoke out to the Straw-Hats "And for that we apologize"

"IT just talked!" Luffy exclaimed

Lucci tossed Paulie down to the floor, the carpenter landing flat on his face. Hattori chastised the man again, demanding him to apologize to the Straw-hats. Paulie handed back the briefcase, a kind smile on his face with a small favor for 10 percent.

That earned the carpenter a whack across the head from Lucci, who used a hammer.

"Alright that's it" Paulie exclaimed

"ROPE ACTION" Rope shot out from Paulie's wrists and latched around one of Lucci's. With a mighty tug, Lucci was in the air. The Straw-hats panicked but Iceberg calmly said that this was a normal occurrence

"LOOK" Usopp shouted "HE BROKE THE FALL WITH HIS HAND"

Sure enough, Lucci's fingers were embedded into the ground. The scene went on with Luffy taunting Paulie about being beaten by a pigeon, Usopp and Luffy being amazed that Lucci was a "ventriloquist", Paulie getting furious with Nami and Kalifa's attire.

A moment later things finally calmed down and Iceberg offered to take the crew on a tour of the Galley-La docks and work stations.

Lucci and Paulie opened the large gates and the Straw-hats gaped in amazement. As they entered, every single worker took note of Iceberg and greeted him with ecstatic enthusiasm.

"That Iceberg guy sure is popular" Flash noted

"Of course" Kalifa said, pushing up her glasses "Five years ago, there was seven separate competing docks on this island. Then Iceberg came along and with his skill and charisma alone, he united the seven docks under one banner"

Of course, after Luffy hears something like this, he does what he does best

"Hey Mister, everyone says you're a real good carpenter" Luffy complimented "Want to become a pirate with us?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Paulie yelled

"ILL-MANNERED BRAT"

As Luffy and Iceberg spoke about the much needed carpenter for their crew, Flash decided to wander around for a bit, observing the dedicated carpenters. He couldn't deny it, these men and women had craft. The detail was so intricate and well placed, Flash remembered an old saying his uncle Barry told him. You can run as fast as you want all day, but there are times were you should stop and appreciate the small things in life.

Wally just never would have thought that seeing Carpenters at work would be one of them. Flash rejoined Nami and Luffy to find Usopp gone, yet his briefcases were still with them. Flash shrugged it off, assuming Usopp was probably wandering around. Wally arrived back in time to see Kaku come back from his check up on the Merry.

**There, I'll leave it at that for now. Really glad this story got such positive reviews. I'm just happy so that's all I have to say for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must say, I love all the reviews people are posting up and already I have more than a dozen followers and favorites on this story. You guys are awesome. So things begin to heat up as the Straw-Hats begin to face outside and inside challenges (Most of you probably know this already)**

**Another thing, I've decided to use Blueno as Flash's opponent during the Enies lobby arc. He will prove to be a powerful opponent as pointed out in the review section.**

One Justice Chapter 3: The plot thickens

Zoro was currently sitting alone on the Merry, sorrow and regret in his eyes. His gaze never wandered from the head of the Merry. The swordsman recalled the heart crushing news from the Shipwright that was here earlier.

"Going Merry" Zoro murmured, as if to comfort a dying friend "You really can't go on any further?"

At the very same time

"WHAT?!" Luffy screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I'm sorry but like I just said, the chances of fixing your ship is completely zero" Kaku explained, somber but completely professional

"Is something wrong with the Keel?" Paulie inquired his fellow shipwright

"Yes, it's beyond any repair" Kaku said somberly

"WHAT?!" Luffy shouted once more "Aren't you guys the greatest carpenters in the world?"

"If the money you want, we have lots" For emphasis Luffy pounded his palm on the briefcases

"It's not that" Kaku interrupted "It doesn't matter how much money you have. Your ship simply cannot be repaired. I am still amazed at how far your ship has come, even in the state that it's in right now"

"What exactly is preventing you from fixing the Merry?" Flash stepped in

"Do you know what the keel is?" Paulie asked t he crew

"Yes" Nami nodded "It's on the bottom of the ship"

"Correct" Paulie said in total seriousness "The Keel goes from the back to the front of the ship, and it's the most important part of the whole ship"

Paulie went on to explain how everything starts with the Keel, the ribs, the pillar and so on.

"So this keel is the life-line of the ship, Right?" Wally surmised

"Exactly" Paulie nodding "If the keel is broken then you can't fix it. Replacing the Keel is basically building an entirely new ship. So basically no one can 'Fix your ship'. Your ship is just a pile of floating scrap wood"

"HEY HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Nami shouted, now angry

"Nami" Flash said, placing a shoulder on her in concern

"I'm just telling you the truth" Paulie stated

"Can you…." Flash was unsure of what to say next "Can't you just remake the ship?"

"Yeah just remake it from the start" Luffy egged on

"That's not possible either" Hattori said from Lucci's shoulder

"Why not?" Flash asked

"WE can easily build a new ship, but it will not be like 'remaking' your old one" Hattori explained "No two ships are the same, no two trees are the same, so in reality we can't 'remake' your ship"

"What are you talking about?!" Nami said completely confused

"Are there two completely identical trees in the world?" Hattori went on "Ships are all built from wood, the size and shape depends on the wood. So even if we have the blueprint for your ship, we can't build it identical to your previous one"

"Even if we build an identical ship to your old one, the ones who will feel 'this isn't our ship" Hattori pointed directly at Luffy "Will be yourselves…Koo Koo"

"So you're telling us the Going Merry will never be able to set sail again?" Nami summarized in sorrow

"That is correct" Hattori said "Either you take it apart now, or let it sink naturally"

Flash's expression morphed into one filled with worry. He looked over to Luffy, whose face was blank.

"Luffy?" Flash said "You alright captain?"

"I'm sorry to say this but your ship has lived out its life" Iceburg said sincerely "With your old one gone, you can buy a brand new ship. Your ship is an old model and seas ahead only get more rough as you go on…"

"No I don't want a new ship" Luffy firmly said

"Luffy" Flash said

"OUR SHIP IS THE GOING MERRY" Luffy shouted with conviction and anger "IF YOU JUST FIX IT WE DEFINITELY KEEP GOING. WE SAILED ON IT TODAY JUST FINE. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU DON"T KNOW HOW STRONG OUR SHIP IS"

"Then you could just sit with your ship and sink with it" Iceburg said coldly "Lil' Punk, You call yourself a captain?"

The shut Luffy up

"That's enough talking for today" Iceburg sighed "Just think about it"

Kalifa then handed Flash a catalog of ships for consideration. The crew was about to leave when Flash heard someone shouting for Iceburg. Wally turned to see a shirtless man approaching Iceburg.

"Iceburg, there are some government officials here" The newcomer, Lulu informed "Should I tell them to leave?"

"Yes tell them I'm not here" Iceburg said "By the way Lulu, did you comb your hair after your nap?"

"Ah yes" Lulu raised his hand to the pointed strand sticking out. He pushed it in only for it to pop out the other side "That should do the trick"

"Hold on Iceburg" A trio of men in suits, rushing over to them

"Crap" Paulie cringed, turning to the Straw-hats "Hide you guys, the world government's here"

"Long time no see, Kougii" Iceburg greeted "Sorry but I'm not here today"

"Don't kick me out just yet Iceburg" The government official said, taking a fake whiff of the area "Hmm, I smell pirates nearby"

His eyes landed on Wally, who stood defiant, not flinching at the man.

"Are you a pirate?" The official sneered

"Hmph" Flash giving a cocky smirk in response "Wouldn't you like to know"

The representative chose to ignore the crimson clad man and refocused on Iceburg

"Anyways, I need to speak with you Iceburg"

"I don't like you" Iceburg stated bluntly, childish even "Go away"

"You're acting childish" The official Kougii chided "Don't be so stubborn. I have some good news for you. You should at least let me finish before kicking me out. Let's go talk somewhere private"

Flash just stood there watching their retreating forms

"Man those guys are so annoying" Paulie complained to his friends "What do they want with Iceburg this time?"

"None of your business" Hattori cuckooed

"Let's beat them up" Lulu suggested

"No, don't be a fool" Kaku said warily "They're from the government"

Flash was now with Luffy and Nami, who were hiding behind a large stack of logs during the meeting with Kougii and Iceburg. Luffy was giving one of the briefcases and odd look as he lifted it up and down.

"What's the matter Luffy" Flash asked

"It's light" Luffy said, holding up the case

"What?" Nami said "Don't joke around. There's a hundred million in there. How can it be light?"

Five seconds later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luffy and Nami screamed together. Flash just h ad a blank expression of shock, staring right at the empty briefcases

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Paulie rushed over when he noticed .. "SHAMELESS GIRL! WHY DO YOU SIT LIKE THAT?!"

"200 MILLION BERI" Luffy exclaimed "GONE"

"These aren't even our briefcases" Flash said, investigating the cases

"Hey don't scream" Hattori told them

"WHAT? I DIDN'T TAKE THEM" Pauli shouted back, defending himself from the accusatory blank stares he received from the Straw-hats.

"So noisy" Lulu complained before looking at Kaku "Hey Kaku, weren't you with the Franky's earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaku asked, confused "I haven't seen them all day"

"That's weird" Lulu said "I'm pretty sure I saw your long nose"

"Wait a second" Wally, now entering their conversation "Long nose?"

"USOPP" Luffy exclaimed

"Is he with the Franky's" Nami guessed

"More precisely, they were carrying him" Lulu clarified

"KIDNAPPED" Nami concluded

"Luffy go find him" Nami told her captain as he was already rushing off at break neck speed

"Wait Luffy" Wally said "Do you even know where you're going?"

Flash now also ran off, a red blur behind him. The Carpenters eyes widened at the insane speed displayed by the flash.

"Hey, where do the Franky's live?" Nami asking Paulie

"Their base?' Paulie paused for a moment to think "The Scrap yard. Start from where you docked your ship, then go northeast along the beach. You'll find a place with a giant sign saying 'Franky House'"

Nami was sailing around Water Seven, desperately trying to find her two wayward friends.

"LUFFY" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs "WALLY. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Dang it where can those two be?" Nami said to herself, deciding to return to the ship for now.

Flash in the meantime was running around Water Seven like a madman. He has yet to encounter Luffy or anyone else from their crew. Wally just finished a triple check on the east part of the city and was now heading south.

Wally slowed down when he noticed a large crowd beneath a bridge. Curious, Flash dashed over to the crowd, weaving between the people.

What he saw horrified him.

"Usopp" Flash barley whispered, seeing the horribly beaten sniper of the Straw-hats

"FLASH" A voice from above called out. Wally glanced up to see Nami passing by, relief on her face. The expression quickly changed into shock the moment her eyes saw Usopp

"USOPP" She cried out.

Nami parked her Yagara bull and ran over to her crewmates. She kneeled down to Usopp and cradled him cautiously while Flash went down onto one knee to examine the extent of his injuries

"Yes" Usopp replied weakly "I'm so useless. They took it..Wally, Nami…They took all the money"

"I'm sorry everyone" Usopp sobbed in shame "We were finally going to fix the Merry, but I screwed up"

"It's ok Usopp" Flash trying to comfort his friend. Usopp passed out from the pain, Flash now becoming infuriated

"We'll get our money back, THEN KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THE FRANKY'S" Flash declared with venom

"Flash" Nami looked to him "Head back to the Merry and see if anyone else besides Zoro is there. I'll take care of Usopp"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Nami said, a bit forcefully "Now go"

Flash didn't move for a second. He then nodded

"Right"

Flash was gone in a red blur, running with all his might (Which was not much) towards the Merry.

_On the Merry _

"You're serious" Sanji asked in complete disbelief "That's what the carpenter said?"

"They can't repair it?" Chopper asked dejectedly "Why did it end up like this?"

"I don't know" Zoro replied "I wonder what the others came up with. Maybe they know what to do"

"Are you sure he wasn't exaggerating" Sanji said "Just look. The ship looks as good as always. Didn't it make it all the way from East Blue with us?"

"That's probably why it can't be fixed" Zoro surmised "When a person gets wounded they usually get stronger, but that can't be applied to a ship. As the ship gets damaged more the wounds accumulate and only worsen its state"

The trio were silent, then all looked down in sorrow. This was there ship, their companion and now someone told them it was unfit for sailing.

"I just can't accept this" Sanji, defiant "What would Usopp say about this"

"But I like the Merry" Chopper whined

"I do too" Zoro said sincerely "But there's no way to save it"

The swordsman sighed in exhaustion

"Robin's missing, the Merry's broken" Zoro recounted "This afternoon just keeps getting worse"

"GUYS" Yelled a voice, coming from the city

They looked to see a crimson blur with yellow sparks running right to the ship. The blur ran up against the Merry's side and stopped in front of them.

"Boy am I glad I found you guys here" Said the relieved Flash

"Wally" Zoro greeted "What's the situation in the city?"

"Guys" Wally said in a grim tone "Things have taken a turn for the worse"

Flash was about to tell them when he noticed they were one member short

"Say where's Robin?" Flash inquired

"Missing" Sanji said, smoking "Chopper and I looked all over the city to try and find her. What's your story?"

"Speaking of missing members, where's Nami, Luffy and Usopp" Zoro asked

"That's the problem" Flash said "Guys, we got robbed by some punks calling themselves the Franky Family. They stole 200 million Beri from us out of the 300 we had. What's worse they left Usopp in a critical state. Nami and I managed to find him before she sent me back here to check up on the Merry and see who's here"

"You've got to be kidding me" Chopper cried out

"Great, now we're in even deeper shit" Sanji groaned, rubbing his forehead, trying to rid himself from an upcoming headache

"What about Luffy, Where is he?" Sanji said, glancing up at Wally

"I don't know" Flash said, ashamed a bit "He ran off and I lost him"

"Right now we should focus on healing Usopp" Zoro stated

"Right" Flash nodded "C'mon Chopper get some medical equipment and I'll get you to Usopp"

"Hai" Chopper ran to his room and grabbed a small kit. He returned to Flash who hoisted him up on his shoulders

"Hold on tight" Wally instructed the little reindeer who nodded. Flash ran at a speed that won't send Chopper flying. When he arrived back to where he left the two he found nothing but a bloodstain on the wall.

"What the hell?" Flash said in shock "Where the hell did they go?"

_On the other side of Water Seven_

Franky just finished counting the 200 million Beri his stooges stole.

The entire Family was about to celebrate when their front door exploded.

"What the?" One of the Franky members exclaimed

There, where the door once stood, was Usopp, standing beaten but tall and proud, glaring murderously at the Franky Family.

"The Money" Usopp growled savagely "Give. It. Back"

Flash rushed back to the ship but stopped halfway when he saw Sanji and Zoro running towards him.

"Guys" Flash skidded to a stop, launching Chopper from his head into Zoro's face.

Zoro pried the tanuki look alike off his face.

"Nami sent us ahead" Sanji said "She's guarding the ship"

"Where's Usopp?" Zoro questioned "She told us where to go"

"He's gone" Flash answered, dismayed "All we found was some blood stains leading away"

"That idiot" Zoro growled "Did he go there?"

All thoughts and ideas were interrupted when they heard…

"aaaaaAAAAAAAH" The flying person smacked headfirst into the wall, bounced off the floor and fell into the water

"HELP"

"LUFFY" the four cried out in shock.

Flash ran over the water and returned Luffy to the sidewalk

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Sanji berating Luffy

"What were you trying to do?!" Flash asked, completely confused at Luffy's action

*COUGH* Luffy choked a bit on water

"I tried to fly down like that carpenter guy and find Usopp" Luffy explained his actions

"Ah That's right, Usopp was kidnapped along with the money" Luffy said in realization

"We know" Flash said "Let's go"

"We're going to the Franky Family's place right now" Sanji told Luffy

Along the way, Flash brought up an interesting topic

"Do you guys think he felt guilty…" The others glanced at him "…And went to their place alone?"

Several minutes later, the crew arrived to see Usopp completely beaten, broken and bloody. The five of them stared over their fallen comrade, their expressions blank.

"Is he alright" Luffy asked the doctor "Chopper?"

"He's alive, no problem. He'll be okay" Chopper began tending to the sniper "Although he is unconscious"

Flash noticed dried tears on Usopp, further infuriating him

"Hang tight Usopp" Luffy said solemnly "We'll be back in a bit"

Sanji lit his lighter, Luffy cracked his knuckles, Zoro tied his bandana around his head, Chopper was seething, and Flash placed his mask back on, his hands trembling with rage.

The five began walking towards the Franky house in a confident stride. The aura surrounding them filled with rage, anger, fury. Nothing but pure vengeance on their mind for their friend who tried so desperately to get back what was stolen.

'That doesn't matter anymore' Wally thought, his mind still reeling from the state of his friend. He had never felt this, enraged before.

"We're gonna kick their asses" Luffy announced calmly "And send them flying"

"Damn right" Wally added.

As they drew closer to the house, the sound of laughter and parting was heard. Their pace remained as it were.

"You Lost" One of the Franky family members pointed to a tall one "You have to go shopping

"Just wait" He laughed "I'll get you back"

He opened the door

"Hm?"

*POW*

The man flew back, hitting a few men along the way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Zambai of the Franky Family immediately recognized the perpetrators

"That's Straw-Hat Luffy!"

The Franky Family proceeded to mock the Straw-Hats

"WAHAHA, Are you here for the money?!"

"You only have 5 guys! Little guys at that"

"We'll teach you a lesson. Once we're done with you we'll add your bounties to our haul"

A large one with heavy armor turned his attention to Luffy

"You must be that long nosed, softies captain" the large Franky Family member mocked "You must have a death wish coming in here. Hell I'm feeling gracious today. I'll give you a free hit"

Luffy didn't care

"GOMU GOMU NO"

"Ha" The Franky family laughed "You expect to win with fists?!"

"BAZOOKA"

The armor shattered on impact. That was all Flash needed

"Hey now" Zambai pleaded "Let's discuss this peacefully"

A red blur began smashing into the dismantlers. Flash ran right up to each mercenary and delivered series of punches and kicks. He boosted his power using the speed force by enhancing his muscles for short bursts.

"FIRE" Zambai shouted, cannons lined up behind him.

"Santoryu" Zoro said darkly "KARASUMA GARI"

With ease, Zoro sliced all the cannonballs cleanly in half, the Franky Family's jaws dropped and eyes bulged out. The sliced cannons harmlessly collided off to the side walls leaving Sanji, Chopper, Luffy and Flash unscathed.

"THOSE WERE MADE OUT OF PURE IRON" Zambai explained before hearing a clank.

"OH GOD EVEN THE CANNONS"

"These guys are not normal!"

"RUN, ESCAPE FROM THE BACK"

Sanji jumped over a sliced cannon and got in between the fleeing Franky Family

"You guys should seriously think about who you're robbing from" Sanji stated casually with clear Malice

"PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE" Sanji punted several nearby members

The mercs were hit back and forth.

"THROUGH THE WINDOWS!"

"RUN!"

Now it was Choppers turn

"Rumble, Horn Point" Chopper charged lowering h is antlers, bucking his head up the moment he felt the enemies hit the tips "ROSE CORONET"

"AH" Zambai finally managed to speak

"Let's be reasonable, all you want is the money right? The 200 million we stole from that Pinocchio? The truth is, we don't have that money anymore. Our boss Franky took it and went shopping. He probably went on the sea train. Even we have no idea where he went"

Zambai then made a fatal mistake

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH HAVOC YOU WREAK YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR MONEY BAURGH"

"ZAMBAI" The remaining members of the Franky family cried out as Zambai was defeated with ease

"You yap too much" Sanji snarled "Also, this isn't about the money anymore"

"That's right" Zoro said demonically "You pissed us off"

"You know there's nothing else left to say" Flash said in calm rage

Luffy cracked his knuckles

"We're going to pulverize you"

"PULVERIZE?!"

"TAKE SHIT FRANKY SPECIAL CANNON"

Luffy punched Franky members left and right.

Sanji kicked everyone in the chin

Zoro slashed away

Chopper used his kung-fu point

Flash was running circles around the Franky Family, finishing them off in an instant.

_After the fight_

Zoro, Sanji and Flash hung around the ruins of the Franky Family home base, Luffy stood high above on a piece of rubble, looking out at Water Seven. Chopper was bandaging Usopp.

The swordsman, the cook and the speedster discussed their options.

"Think we should go after Franky?" Sanji suggested

"Where would we go" Zoro countered

"I could chase after the sea train" Flash thought, before shooting his own idea down "Nah I don't want to get separated from the crew"

"Damn bastards" Sanji spat "The small fry weren't lying about the cash. They really don't know where it is. We can only get to Franky after he returns"

"Hmm" Flash was checking around "I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon"

"So what now?" Zoro asked, looking towards the lone Luffy

"It's up to Luffy now" Flash stated

"GUYS" Chopper called out "I'm done, come help me lift him up"

Sanji stood from his seat

"Luffy, we're just wasting time here" Sanji said Let's back. Nami's guarding the ship by herself and Robin is still missing. The ship itself is falling apart"

Luffy said and did nothing

"Luffy" Sanji tried again

"The ship" Luffy said stoically "I've decided"

Luffy paused to soak in what he was about to say

"It's time to say goodbye to the Going Merry" He declared sternly

_Later on that day on the Going Merry_

Once again Flash found himself in the stance he had a few days back. Waiting anxiously outside the door, hoping to hear that everyone's ok. His hopes were soon answered

"Guys" Chopper came out the door looking happy and relieved "Usopp's awake"

"GREAT" Luffy jumped with glee, leaping up onto the balcony.

Flash "flashed" a grateful smile. He was going to join the rest of the crew when he saw Sanji in the background, his sights on Water Seven.

"Robin still hasn't returned" he muttered. Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sanji" Flash said confidently "We'll find her. No one gets left behind"

Sanji blinked at the simple words but smiled, appreciating the speedsters optimism.

"Right, Thanks Wally" Sanji said

The two joined the rest of their friends and were greeted with a weeping Usopp clinging to Zoro's leg, crying out at how sorry he was at losing the 200 million Beri. Everyone calmed down, Usopp asking about the situation with the Merry.

"We're gonna have to really strengthen it for the journey ahead" Usopp said

"No Usopp" Luffy interrupted "I've decided it's time to change the ship. The Merry has reached the end of its line"

Flash instantly felt a foreboding sense of dread welling in his gut. He looked over to Usopp.

"Usopp?" Flash said, concerned with the blank look on the snipers face

"Hold on" Usopp stuttered, trying to recompose himself "It's because of the money right? Is it because of the 200 million Beri I lost? These carpenters must charge a pretty steep price…"

"No it's not that" Luffy said

"THEN WHAT IS IT" Usopp suddenly screamed "TELL ME! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HURTING M Y FEELINGS"

"I DON'T" Luffy shouted back "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MONEY"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHANGING THE SHIP?!"

"Stop yelling, both of you" Zoro said aloud with authority "Sit down and talk calmly"

Flash was glad to see Zoro stepping in but Usopp was having none of that

"CALM?!" Usopp yelled incredulously "HOW CAN I BE CALM AFTER HEARING SUCH THINGS?!"

"You should calm down and listen instead of shouting" Luffy barked at Usopp

"Usopp, you need to understand, we didn't have any other choice" Flash stepped in, trying to quell the argument

"Usopp, stop moving" Chopper said pleadingly "You'll worsen your condition"

Usopp was going to argue when…

"MERRY" Luffy bellowed "IS GOING TO DIE!?"

The entire room went deathly silent. Usopp stared in blank shock at his captain. Flash decided to help Luffy's case

"Usopp" The sniper looked at Wally "The Carpenters said there was nothing they could do to repair the ship even with all the money in the world. It's a sinking boat"

"No one can repair it" Luffy stated, though Flash could easily sense how Dejected Luffy was at admitting this

"I would never make that decision otherwise"

"But this ship" Usopp sounding desperate "Took us all the way here, didn't it?"

"Yeah.." Luffy nodded "But now it's only a matter of time before it sinks"

Flash was praying that this couldn't get any worse. This reminded him all too well of when Shayera left the League. Only this time it feels worse and more personal.

What are you talking about Luffy?" Usopp said quietly. Wally was hoping Usopp wouldn't take this any further as were the others.

"I'm not kidding" Luffy said firmly "The Carpenter guy said we couldn't get anywhere no matter what"

"Ah he said you can't get to the next island" Usopp said "Do you always listen to strangers and believe everything they say?"

"What?" Luffy and the others were now confused. Usopp gritted his teeth and then exploded

"JUST BECAUSE A FEW CARPENTERS SAYS IT CAN'T BE SAVED, IT'S GOING TO DIE. THIS SHIP CAME HERE ALL THE WAY WITH US, BE IT TIDAL WAVE OR A DEADLY SEA BATTLE. THIS SHIP IS A FRIEND THAT ENDURED EVERYTHING WITH US"

"YET YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE TO DIE!"

Usopp seethed "The ship is a tool to you, isn't it Luffy?!"

Usopp started t o hack and cough, the injuries now taking its toll on him

"Usopp stop you need to rest" Chopper was now begging

"What would you know?" Luffy had an uncharacteristic cold indifference to his tone "There is n o Carpenter on this ship"

"That is why we need them to take a look at it for us" Usopp pressed on

"Forget it" Usopp attempted to stand "I'll fix it myself like I always have"

"Usopp that's enough" Flash, said really starting to panic

"Stop Usopp" Sanji, also joining in

"It's decided then" Usopp completely ignored the others "Everyone give me a hand. We'll buy some wood at the market"

"You're not a Carpenter Usopp" Luffy said, now angry with the defiance

"Luffy" Nami, stunned by Luffy's display

"Everyone Calm down already" Flash, raising his voice, now getting frustrated

Usopp, on the other focused only on Luffy

"Yeah and so what? So what if they're right? it's not their ship, They don't give a damn. They're just bullshitting us. I don't believe them. We'll fix our own ship"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS SHIP! ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?! DO YOU LISTEN TO THOSE CARPENTERS LIKE DOGS?!" Usopp bawled "The Straw-hats I know wouldn't give in to a marketing scheme. They would continue on, putting complete faith in their ship"

Now Usopp grabbed Luffy's vest "Stop bluffing damn brat. Don't say 'I've Decided' like you're a real captain"

Usopp was now jumping past the line.

"I've misjudged you Luffy"

"Stop Luffy" Nami felt like she was in the verge of tears "Luffy didn't

"Shut up Nami" Luffy snapped at her, before telling Usopp like it is

"I've made up my decision" He declared "Nothing you say will change that. We're changing the ship, and we're saying goodbye to the Merry right here"

"Bull-shit, I won't allow that" Usopp countered aggressively

"Stop yelling" Flash now yelled angrily at the two "This is getting us nowhere"

Yet Usopp continued on. He argued t hat he wouldn't leave a wounded comrade behind and that Luffy didn't really care. Luffy snapped, that was the last straw

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING PUNK" Luffy slammed Usopp down to the ground

"LUFFY!" Nami was horrified. Flash and the others were frozen on the spot.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT THE MERRY"

"IF YOU CARE THEN YOU WON'T CAHNGE THE SHIP"

"I'VE MADE MY DECISION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE"

"IDIOT" Sanji kicked Luffy right in the face

"Sanji, what the hell?!" Flash said

"Luffy" Sanji completely ignored Wally "Are you an idiot?! Calm down and watch what you say!"

Luffy sat up, looking ashamed "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to.."

"No, That's fine Luffy" Usopp spoke from where he lay "If that's how you really feel"

"What did you day?!"

"Leaving behind weak crewmates is what you do, right Luffy?" Usopp sat up "If you want to leave this ship behind then I'm staying as well"

"Usopp, you can't be serious" Sanji said, shocked by what he was hearing

"Think about what you're saying" Flash said

"I have Wally" Usopp snapping at him "I knew, that I would never be able to catch up to any of you. As of today I'm nothing more than the useless baggage boy who can't even hold onto some cash. And I know in the future I'll only cause more problems"

Usopp now stood at full height

"Luffy, you said you wanted to be the pirate king. But I don't necessarily want to go that far"

"!"

"If you think back to when I joined" Usopp went on "I only came aboard cause you invited me. Since we don't share the same goals anymore, we should go our separate ways"

With that Usopp turned to leave exiting the room

"Usopp" Wally ran out to see Usopp jumping over board "Where are you going?!"

"Wherever I want Wally" Usopp said coldly "I QUIT"

"WHAT?!" Wally exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?!"

"Let's talk about this" Nami cried out

"HEY COME BACK!" Sanji shouted, stunned by what's happening

Zoro's face was blank, but his eyes were filled with concern

"Don't leave us Usopp" Chopper was on the verge of crying

"I won't hold you back any longer" Usopp said, causing Luffy to grit his teeth

"However t he ship belongs to the captain. If I win I take the Merry with me"

Usopp turned to face Luffy, dead in the eyes

"Monkey D. Luffy. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL"

_A while later close to ten o'clock_

Flash, Zoro and Sanji were out in the kitchen of the ship, a depressed and tense mood surrounding them. Chopper had run out to find Usopp, and finish treating his wounds

They heard Nami yelling with great vigor in order to convince Luffy in changing his mind about fighting Usopp. Flash heard Luffy speaking calmly to Nami

"Didn't you say the Franky's were on this ship earlier" Flash heard Sanji address Zoro "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FINISH THEM OFF?! IF YOU HAD, USOPP WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING" Zoro shouted back "YOU WENT OFF SHOPPONG WHEN YOU SHOULD H AVE STAYED TO HELP

"I'M THE COOK, I WAS DOING MY JOB"

"ENOUGH" Flash shouted, snapping the two out of their tirade "The last thing we need is you two acting like idiots. This crew is barely being held together, and I'll be damned if you two make it worse on a subject that does not matter anymore"

The two stared at Flash, before finally recomposing themselves.

"Sorry Wally" Zoro apologized

"Glad to see you at least have control over this situation Flash" Nami said, exiting the boys room, looking weary

Chopper then returned

"Chopper" Wally said cautiously

"You ran out to help Usopp, didn't you" Zoro said as a matter of fact

"I wanted to finish tending his wounds, but he forced me back" He said dejectedly

Chopper then looked up, crying his eyes out "He told me, 'you and me are finished, go back to the ship'"

Flash went over and chose to hug Chopper, who returned the embrace, crying on his shoulder.

"We were all happy this morning" Nami commented with sorrow "Now this is happening and Robin is still missing. It feels like…this whole group is falling apart

When it struck 10, the entire crew minus Robin were watching as Luffy and Usopp stood apart from one another. Flash and Zoro suggested that Chopper stay inside as Usopp and Luffy traded verbal jabs before finally engaging each other.

The fight was brutal, not only on the physical level but everyone could feel the emotion. Nami and Chopper were openly crying. As the fight progressed, Usopp displayed amazing tactical brilliance.

He even managed to pull off a large explosion that left Luffy lying their motionless, staring up at the sky, conflict evident on his face. Luffy returned to his feet and the fight went on.

Usopp landed an impact dial, using the absorbed power of Luffy's bazooka attack against him.

However it just wasn't enough

"GOMU GOMU NO" Luffy pulled his fist back, hesitating. Memories of all their times together flooded back to him. Usopp's face just said 'Bring It!'.

"PISTOL"

Usopp fell

Silence ensued

"It's decided then" Zoro said somberly

"I can't take this" Nami hugged Wally tightly, tears falling. Wally patted her back, his face stony and unreadable now.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE" Luffy roared "YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T WIN"

Luffy grabbed his discarded hat

"Do what you want to the Merry" Luffy informed his fallen friend "We're going on without you. It's been fun…Usopp"

"USOPP" Chopper jumped from the ship only for Sanji to catch him

"STOP CHOPPER" Sanji yelled

"WHY?! I'M A DOCTOR! HE WAS IN PIECES BEFORE AND NOW HE'S EVEN WORSE. I HAVE TO HELP HIM"

"This isn't that simple Chopper" Sanji sternly said

"I DON'T CARE"

Sanji would have none of that as he glared at Chopper, right I n the eyes

"He just lost a duel and was then pitied" Sanji growled "Think about how he must feel right now. Think about how this kindness pains the loser. He walked into this knowing this would happen"

Flash patted Nami on the back, trying to comfort when Zoro spoke up in a solemn tone

"That's what a captain is. Don't hesitate, you can't be indecisive"

Chopper leapt over the edge and dropped off some medical supplies for Usopp, then running right back

Zoro dropped the bomb shell

"Let's clear the ship. We can never return to this ship"

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Nami cried.

Flash just felt devastated. The crew was splintered, their ship useless, Robin was missing, money was stolen and fight between friends.

He couldn't imagine anything more worse than what was happening now. A stray tear escaped

**This was one o f the most emotional moments in One piece I had to have it.**

**I'll end it here**

**Rate Read and review and as always Have Nice Day**


End file.
